Case of the missing Gem
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Traduction. Kid a perdu le joyau qu'il a volé. Ou, du-moins, c'est que que Shinichi pense. -Kaito/Shinichi- Cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour le détective... Désolée


**Disclaimer : **  
Les personnages de Detective Conan appartiennent à **Gôshô Aoyama**, qui laisse gentiment ses fans jouer avec eux.  
L'histoire est à **Alice The Walker**, qui m'a très aimablement donné la permission de la traduire pour aider à contribuer au KaiShin francophone.

* * *

« Tu l'as perdu.'

La voix qui retentit depuis l'autre bout du toit était dénuée de toute expression, faisant frissonner le célèbre Kaitô Kid de tout son être. Il essaya de refouler la culpabilité qu'il ressentit lorsque le ton de Shinichi Kudô lui fit clairement comprendre que Kid avait tout intérêt à ce que ce soit une plaisanterie. Si seulement…

« En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que "perdu" soit le terme le plus approprié, Tantei-kun. Je ne l'ai pas réellement _perdu_, juste _égaré momentanément_.'

Il recula légèrement lorsque Shinichi émis un grondement sourd. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de partir. Non, Kid allait jouer le jeu qu'il avait commencé ce soir jusqu'au bout. Il avait investi trop d'efforts dans cette partie pour abandonner sans se battre. Restant à sa place face à l'imprévisible détective, il sentit le soulagement se répandre dans ses veines au moment où Shinichi laissa échapper un soupir. Il était tellement proche de la victoire, à présent, qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait presque la toucher du doigt. Gardant cependant son sourire pour lui, il continua à afficher son masque de léger embarras et attendit.

« Il n'y a qu'un million d'endroits où tu aurais pu le laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas rendre les choses faciles… Quel était le dernier endroit où tu te rappelles l'avoir eu avec toi et où as-tu réalisé qu'il avait disparu ?'

'_Presque trop facile_' fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Vocaliser la seconde lui aurait fait prendre de trop gros risques, par contre. Il repoussa cette idée au fin fond de son esprit quand il vit Shinichi croiser les bras.

« Là est le problème, Tantei-kun. Je me rappelle que je le tenais, puis tu as brusquement ouvert la porte pour me rattraper et je sais que je l'ai rangé quelque part sur moi. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir l'endroit exact.'

Cette fois, il fut incapable de retenir le sourire vainqueur qui gagna son visage lorsque Shinichi parut encore plus agacé par son comportement. Le détective était beaucoup trop amusant pour ça.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas volontaire pour m'aider à le retrouver ?'

Kaito se tendit alors que Shinichi lui adressait un regard curieux. S'il n'était pas sûr que ce fût impossible, il aurait dit que le détective était en train de considérer cette idée. Mais il savait que Shinichi ne ferait jamais _ça_… N'est-ce pas ?

Kid s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la force de bouger tandis que Shinichi commença à marcher dans sa direction. Le détective s'arrêta juste devant le voleur, de telle façon qu'ils étaient littéralement nez à nez. Shinichi inclina son buste plus près de lui, levant légèrement les bras, et la respiration de Kaito se coupa brièvement. Son torse était comme comprimé par la présence du détective. La sensation du souffle de Shinichi, jouant sur son visage à chacune de ses inspirations et expirations, acheva Kaito, qui se trouva incapable de réfléchir, son esprit fermant ses portes, oubliant où il était et avec qui il se trouvait.

« Soit tu me dis tout de suite où tu as mis le bijou et, dans ce cas, je te laisserai partir, soit tu continues à jouer. Dans ce cas, je pourrais simplement t'assommer et laisser Nakamori-keibu te fouiller minutieusement.'

A ce moment, le retour à la réalité fut plutôt brutal pour Kaito.

Mettant prudemment les mains en l'air pour éviter que le détective ne décide d'appuyer sur la gâchette de sa montre, qui le visait parfaitement, il claqua des doigts et un nuage de fumée apparut autour de sa main. Lorsque la légère brise le dissipa, sa cible de la nuit fut révélée.

Cependant, quand Shinichi leva le bras pour attraper le diamant, Kaito se trouva incapable de résister à l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'autre adolescent. Juste au moment où Shinichi posa sa main sur le bijou, Kaito parvint à entrelacer leurs doigts de telle façon que le joyau était coincé entre leurs deux paumes. Tout en utilisant son autre main pour tirer le détective près de lui, Kaito bloqua la main libre de Shinichi entre leurs corps.

Baissant légèrement la tête, il observa avec une délectation croissante le détective qu'il avait capturé et qui essayait inutilement de s'extirper de sa poigne.

Après quelques instants, il riait en regardant Shinichi, le visage rouge de gêne, atténuer quelque peu ses efforts, n'utilisant que peu de force pour essayer de se libérer. Kaito attendit qu'il se calme complètement, patient maintenant qu'il était si près d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la part du détective. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour garder loin de lui Hakuba, Nakamori et le reste de son unité spéciale, ainsi que les visiteurs louches qui se montraient de temps à autre, seraient récompensés. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu changer, c'est d'avoir oublié d'amener une caméra pour pouvoir enregistrer la scène et la revoir plus tard. Son détective était vraiment trop mignon quand il jouait à prendre l'air énervé.

« Tu pourrais tout aussi bien abandonner maintenant, Tantei-kun. Personne ne va arriver sur son cheval blanc pour te sauver de moi,' plaisanta Kaito.

Rougissant encore davantage à cette insinuation, Shinichi fut rapide à répondre à l'insulte sous-jacente.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ?'

« La quantité d'efforts que tu déploies pour essayer de t'éloigner de moi.'

Le sourire de Kaito s'élargit encore, jusqu'à le faire ressembler au Chat du Cheshire, lorsque Shinichi réagit comme il avait espéré. Il avait pris la simple observation pour un défi, et s'était arrêté de lutter. A la grande déception de Kaito, les rougeurs du détective disparurent progressivement de ses joues pendant qu'il se calmait. Quoique, avoir Shinichi simplement tranquille dans ses bras compensait largement l'absence de divertissement à son humble (ha ! jamais) avis.

Il se décida rapidement pour profiter de l'occasion et, alors que Shinichi ne bougeait plus pour essayer de vexer le voleur, Kaito parvint enfin à réaliser quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis plusieurs années.

Inclinant doucement la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux – qui s'élargissaient lentement – de Shinichi, il pressa gentiment ses lèvres contre celles du détective qui était figé par le choc. Il ne força pas, maintenant une légère pression sur les lèvres de Shinichi, pour encourager le détective à répondre au baiser. Et, peu à peu, il répondit. Shinichi, après les premiers instants de choc, fut conquis par l'expression dans les yeux du voleur. S'appuyant plus fermement contre son ravisseur du moment, il maintint ses yeux braqués dans ceux de l'autre.

Malheureusement, la magie du moment fut brisée lorsque Kaito tenta de faire évoluer le baiser en un French kiss. Shinichi recula rapidement, éloignant le plus possible son torse de celui du voleur. Kaito suivit le mouvement, cependant, laissant le baiser se rompre mais retenant le dos de Shinichi. Kaito sourit tendrement à Shinichi et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de le reposer sur le sol.

Après un dernier baiser rapide, il s'élança vers le bord du toit et s'envola juste au moment où les policiers arrivèrent enfin, Hakuba et Nakamori à leur tête.

« Maudit voleur ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé s'enfuir, Kudô ?'

Pour toute réponse, Shinichi resta simplement assis, hébété et totalement incrédule face à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je pense qu'une meilleure question serait de te demander pourquoi tu es assis sur un lit de roses, Kudô ?' remarqua assez sèchement son collègue, détective anglais et autre passionné de Holmes.

Les regards de toute l'unité de policiers convergèrent immédiatement vers Shinichi qui réalisa que, en effet, il était assis sur un lit de roses rouges. Se levant aussi précipitamment que s'il s'était brûlé, il dégagea d'un revers de main les quelques pétales qui s'étaient accrochés sur lui et remit le diamant au commissaire Nakamori sans un mot.

Passant devant les policiers à grandes enjambées pour se diriger à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il sentit ses joues chauffer et le sang lui monter au visage au moment où il se souvint des mots que le voleur avait murmuré à son oreille, juste avant de s'envoler…

« Joyeux anniversaire, Shinichi.'

* * *

**Alice** a posté son histoire le **4 mai** 2010, pour l'anniversaire de Shinichi.  
A cette époque, j'étais en pleine révisions pour mes examens, donc je ne lui ai demandé l'autorisation de traduction que bien plus tard... Désolée, donc, que ça ne tombe pas vraiment au bon moment chez nous.  
Dans un certain sens, ça peut sembler plus approprié pour l'anniversaire de Kaito, mais on ne vole pas un cadeau, et notre détective a eu un baiser ^^ Il a de la chance, non ?

**Horoscope du jour :** _Quel que soit votre signe, vous allez laisser une review aujourd'hui !_ (oh, comme c'est pratique, le bouton est juste là !)


End file.
